Something Black Something Blue Something Hylian
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Fed up with Mario and Bowser's shenanigans, Peach takes off on her own adventure. But not before visiting Hyrule where she was meant to just vent off to her good friend Princess Zelda. Only to find a half-naked, dripping wet Link. And better way to vent out her anger…. Commisson


**I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Something Black Something Blue Something Hylian

"Honestly the nerve of the both of those two!" Princess peach fumed as she stomped the through the double doors of the castle. Although it isn't her own.

Hyrule castle, still in the phase of being rebuilt after Link and Zelda had returned from their hundred years rest, is empty and devoid of people as she stomped her way through the half-constricted hallway foyer dressed in her bridal gown. Forced onto her by bowser.

Granted the dress is a lovely one. The low-cut top squeezed her modest breast perfectly and the white flowing dress skirt, puffed with frills, hugged her hips nicely. It is the best wedding gown she could ever ask for. Too bad it was for a wedding she didn't ask for.

"And that…Plumber! He had the gull to ask me to marry him after all that! At least bowser had the decency to set up an actual wedding!"

The princess growled in anger as she stomped her way up stairs. After the fiasco with Bowser kidnapping her, again, along with both him and Mario having the audacity to try and ask her to marry her, Peach had taken to the skies and left them. She couldn't believe that, after all that whole mess they still tried to court her.

To say Peach was livid is an understatement. Deciding to go on her own adventure, the princess left the mushroom kingdom to go on her own. However, before she went off on her glob trotting trip, she wanted to vent her frustrations to her friend Princess Zelda.

"Honestly Zelda is so lucky to have Link. At least he has some class! And is very handsome. Sweet…ah!" Catching herself day dreaming, Peach shook her head of images of the sword carrying Hylian's handsome smile.

"She's so lucky…" Peach pouted for her minor jealously for the princess of Hyrule. Her crush on Link is rather immense. It wasn't hard not for her fall for the young Hylian hero. Beyond his sex appeal, his kind heart and gentle heart made the princess quickly day dream about him carrying her over the threshold.

'Not that it matter much with his duty to protect Zelda and all…" Peach sighed as she near the door to Hylian's princess's room.

"Oh, enough of this! I came to rant about the two morons in my life!" Peach huffed. Throwing away her depressing thoughts. And trading them for her anger. Walking up to the large wooden door of Zelda's room, Peach kicked the door open and yelled.

"Zelda! Wait until you hear-hello sweet abs…."

As soon as the noble woman opened the door to the princess's room she is greeted by a very naked, and very wet Link. Well half naked since his bottom half was covered with a towel. That didn't change the fact the hero of Hyrule's strong defined stomach. Covered in those sexy scars, dripping from his recent shower.

She was so caught up in gazing at the hero that she didn't notice that Zelda's room is still half finished. There is a roof and her bed, a large lavishing piece with top supported by for beamed over it, the white and purple sheets looked rather lovely on the queen sized bed. Besides that, and a desk with a mirror, there nothing else in her room. Besides a hot, sexy naked Link.

"Wow you could grind meat on those…" Peach whispered with a small lick of her lips.

Link gave a small embarrassed cough to get the woman to stop looking even further down.

"Oh! Link! I um…didn't know you where here and um…bathing…" The queen's face lit up as she was caught staring. The hero waved off her concern all though he kept his eyes form her too.

Peach's weeding dress fit her more well then, she thought. And it didn't help Link's own crush on her made her look even more alluring in his eyes.

"…." Link growled to himself as he felt his other master sword started to awaken.

"Link? Have you seen Zelda?" Peach asked. Nearly making the hero jump out his skin. Noticing that his towel got shorter, Link turned around with a cough to try and hide his master boner.

"Hm? Are you ok?" Peach asked in worry. But Link just waved her off before signing his hand that Zelda isn't here and she went out shopping.

But Peach was getting bothered by the hero's cold shoulder. With a furrowed brow she chased after him. "And why can't you face me while talking? Hm?"

Link just kept backing away hoping that Peach would save his sanity and leave. She wasn't. Her temper made her chase after him. Trying her best to cut him off so she could get a good look at him.

"What is-o-oh…" Peach chased after Link as he kept back away from her but as she suddenly turned to face him. She saw the sowrd hiding in his towel.

"…." Link covered his red face with his hand in utter shame. Peach on the other has the lustful wheels in her head turning.

Here she is. Frustrated and with a naked Link around. Just her. And a naked Link.

'Yummy…' Peach found out a perfect way to break in her old wedding dress. The queen pushed Link on Zelda's bed, surprising the young Hylian as she pounced on him. Tearing off his towel before he could even think and showing off his healthy ten-inch cock.

"Ohh did I give you this?" Peach teased as she watched the cock bob and bounce eagerly. Nearly as thick as her wrist, the veins throbbed as the pumped blood through it. She gently gripped the Hylians shaft. The heat form it pulsating through her gloves had her shivering in delight.

"Sorry. Let me take of care of that~." Peach hummed before opening her mouth and engulfing Link's dick. Taking the head in her mouth slowly with her tongue tickling and slurping around it. Her hand pumped the shaft in time with the diving of her head. When her head would go up, her hand would slide up with a gentle squeeze. When her mouth would slide down sucking all the way, her hand would fallow.

"Mmm…" The queen started with an easy pace. Steadily sucking and stroking Link's cock as she got a few moans and groans out him. Yet eager to get more from him, Peach started to pick up the pace at an alarming rate.

"Ugh!" Link threw his head back as the queen of the mushroom kingdom bobbed her head rapidly on his cock. Jerking his hefty prick by the base, the noble woman drove her head as far down as she could. Distending her neck as she choked a little on the hero's member.

"Mmm…" Peach purred at the salty, and shocking sweet taste on her tongue. Hinting that hyaline soap may have. She enjoyed the flavor as it egged her on to suck more form her long eared mate.

Link on the other hand was trying his best not blow his load so quickly. The noble woman is ravenous in her sucking. Her tongue swirling around like mad and tickling every inch of his cock. The blonde woman boring her face in his pubic hair as she deepthroated his cock. Taking her hand off the base of dick and slamming her head down in his lap. However, Peach didn't stop at one dive.

"Hack! Hulgk!" Sloppy and slutty gagging sounds echoed off Zelda's bed chambers. Peach showed Link no mercy as she gobbled up his dick. Drool dripping down her chin and on the wedding dress bowser got her. Wiggling her hips in delight, Peach couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at getting his clothes dirty.

"!" Link nearly ripped Zelda sheets off as his shot his hips up and fired an heavy burst of cum form his cock. It explode in blast of thick white jizz that spilled form Peach mouth a little as she tried to swallow it all. Dutifully she gulped down a generous amount of sperm. Taking his cock form her mouth, Peach jerk the rest of the spasming prick's load on her face and open mouth.

Covering both her and the dress in the Link's sperm with viscous ropey blast of spunk. It dripped form off her cheeks and tongue. She even had to close one of her eyes as one of the shots pelted her let one. Fully coating her face in his virile seed.

"Mmm…It some creamy too~" Peach giggled as she licked her cheeks with Link panting to collect himself form the hungry queen's vigorous blowjob. However, while the hero's mind was trying to catch up with the fact that queen off the mushroom kingdom has just given the worlds greatest suck, his raging erection looked ready for another go.

Much to Peach's joy.

The former bride to be crawled on top of the hero with predatory look in her eyes. Leaning up she lifted her dress skirt to show off her own aching genitals. Her pussy, tipped with a golden bush of pubic hair, shudder even more eager then Link's cock. Dripping her lust on his lap as she smiled down at.

"I help you, think you can me out~?" Peach growled with pure and utter lust of a sucubuss.

Link barely thought when he leaned up to take hold of Peach's hips and take her in for heated kiss. One peach retuned in kind. Pushing the Hylian back down as she melted in his arms. She purred in his lips, twisting her tongue with his as she shifted her hips. Link's dick throbbing in between her butt before she raised her hips and pushed her self-down on the hero.

"Ohhh Your so big~…" Peach lolled her head back with a joyful sigh as she felt Link fill her pussy up completely. Link joined her with groan of his own as he gripped her hips. Holding the woman back form riding him senseless before he could get used to her suffocating pussy. Still Peach gyrated her hips in small circles as her sex choked the hero's shaft. Moaning and cooing as she felt Link twitch and shudder inside her.

Not to be out done by the noble, Link started to shoot his hips up. Making Peach squeak as she felt his dick hit her womb. Steadily they both got into a rhythm as Peach slammed her hips down and Link shot his up. With her hands on to his chest, groping his muscles, Peach moaned and panted wildly. With Link holding her generous hips, Peach jump and danced on his shaft. Her pussy not once letting go of Link's cock. Even as her legs started to shake form the pleasure shooting through her form a suddenly quick orgasm.

"Ah! Ahhh~!" Peach's legs gave out from the blast ecstasy and contraction of her soaked muff. Laying herself on Link's chest, Peach could do nothing but moan as Link kept railing her holding her hips through her frilly dress, Link jack hammered his hips up into her. Slamming his cock up into her as she drooled and moaned on his chest weakly, but with cheerful smile. Taking Peaches' hair into his hand, Link brought Peach's gasping mouth on to his in hot, loving kiss.

The kiss seemed to wake her up as Peach responded to his lips with her own kiss. Licking and twisting her tongue around his as she pecked his mouth. Feeling his next climax, Link playfully bit Peach's lip with hungry growl. His cock pulsating before firing off his next batch of cum. Thicker the last, thick glops of jizz rocketed as deep as it could go into the moaning queen. Slamming his hips upward with every blast of cum spewing form it.

"Ohhh~!" Peach threw her head back form their kiss and yelled out her orgasm as her muff choked and squeezed Link's cock. Her slit drenching both her dress and Link in lust as she convulsed form the sock running up her spine. Her ravenous little honey pot milked more jizz out his twitching cock. The hot sperm bubbled up into her hungry muff.

"W-Wow…" Peach panted as she was filled to the brim with Link's pulsating cock. "There's…So much…" Yet even after shooting off enough cum to put a horse to shame, Link's cock still stood tall and proud in the queen's pussy. And Link wasn't going to wait for peach to catch her breath.

"Ah!" The queen gasped in shock when Link suddenly picked her up. Pushing her towards the one do the poles on Zelda's bed, forcing her to grab the beam for support, as Link started thrusting away inside her stuffed muff.

"Ah! Yes! More Link! Fuck me silly!" Peach screamed as she willingly speared her legs as Link continued to speared her roughly. On hand grabbing and groping her tight round butt, with the other rising her leg high n the air. A near perfect spilt as Link railed her. Peach's stained wedding dress shook and quivered along with her gasping hungry moans of delight form Link's barreling cock. The hero complying to her request and rammed his cock home with all his might.

Pounding the queen relentlessly, Link leaned over and brought her into another passionate kiss. Their tongue wrestling each other as the lost themselves to their lust. Peach pulling Link's golden hair as he dick slammed into her like a freight train. Hissing in his lips when as he rocked her body. Whimpering when he nipped at her lip and gripped at her thighs. Link ravaged her with such zeal she came to her next orgasm quicker then she thought.

"Cum Inside me!" Peach bellowed as she came along with Link. The queen stain both her dress and Zelda's bed as she spray her arousal. Link filling her up with even more of cum with short pointed slamming of his dick. Shooting out steaming ropes of spunk back inside her cum filled sex. The most of it spilling down Peach's leg as she panted to catch her breath.

While Link, his cock still throbbing hard and ready, kissed at her neck. Making Peach sigh weakly at the pleasant shivers going down her back. She turned to met the Hylian for quick, loving kiss. Giggling at his hands messaging her thigh.

"Well…I guess I should get a new dress…" Peach smirked as she nuzzled Link's forehead.

"LINK!"

The lovers suddenly turned in shock to see Zelda. In her room. Back from her rip to Zora's domain.

Red in the face.

But not form embarrassment.

Mostly anger. e

"I." The Hylian princess said through gritted teeth. "Just. Cleaned those!"

"Oh…um…" Peach blinked and blushed in surprise. Sweating she tried to come up with an excuse. With Link playfully nipping at her neck.

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning?"

Zelda charged up a magical ball of light.

And Peach learn that Link is really good at bring her to climax. Even while ducking and dodging energy balls.

Bonus:

"Mmm…Right their sweetie…" Peach sighed peacefully in her red bikini. Laying on a towel on a beach in Hyrule, Peach let her new husband, Link message the cool sun tan lotion on her back.

Its's been a full two months since their little adventure on Zelda's bed. Now, after a nice ceremony in Hateno village, the two blond lovers are on their honey moon. Enjoy the sunny rays of the sun, and the sweet smell of the ocean.

The pink phone next to Peach vibrated suddenly.

"I'll get it. You just keep working those hands of your~." Peach purred while Link bashfully nodded.

Picking up her phone, the queen excepted a text form Daisy. Most likely the girl gushing about how she got into the most recent smash tournament.

"Eh?" What she didn't expect to see was Mario. Married. To…Bowser?

The woman smiling in Mario's arms, showing off her row of fangs, certainly looked like Bowser. The same green spiked koopa shell on her back, only smaller, and the same spike tail too. And horns as well. However, she was, well a she for one thing. A beautiful red head in a short red ponytail with a buxom chest that could give Samus a send look. Dressed in a black dress similar to hers, and a strange pink crown on her head, this female bower looked very happy holding the bouquet of Pinna piranha plants in her hands.

"…Looks like we just got invited to a wedding…" Peach blinked utterly confused. Until she noticed the crown on this Boswstte's head.

'Ah that old thing…' The rumored peach mushroom that turned people into a 'peach' version of themselves. The queen thought the that mushroom she made had vanished a long time ago, but here it is.

"Hey Link-Hyaaa~!?" Peach suddenly moaned as she felt something hard poke at her sex.

Looking back and sure enough, her Hylian husband was pitching a large tent that jabbing her butt.

"Ohh you~." Wiggling her butt, Peach purred as Link started to remove his pants. Showing off his rather stiff member ready and willing to stuff her.

"This isn't what I meant when I said get every nook and cranny~." Peach giggled as she turned over to meet her lover in the eye.

She let the whole lady bowser thing pass by. She has a master sowrd to polish.


End file.
